Heartbreak hurts
by Ninayazmin9053
Summary: Afer fabina brake up in season 2 joy starts to get to close for comfort to fabian. She will say and do anything to get fabian. Even if it means hurting someone else. What will she do? How far will she go? What will happen between fabina? And which side will everyone choose? Read and find out everything! Dont foget to review. P.s. my other story is up for adoption. R & R!
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: i dont own h.o.a. **

**BWT. This takes place at the beginning of season two after fabina breaks up. Which btw ( by the way) breaks my heart just as much as nina's. I even cried. Which for me is very very very rare. **

Nina's p.o.v.

Its been three days sence fabian and i broke up and joy keeps getting closer and closer to him as if to rub it in. Its hard to watch but i put up with it and pretend i dont care because i dont want any one to know i still love him. We're back to just being best friends but i wish we were so much more. Its like we never dated. We hang out all the time trying to solve the mystery and me secretly loving every minute of it because he and i get to spend time together.

Today he and i are in my room when joy came in.

Joy: hey fabes can i see you in your room for a few minutes?

Fabian: umm, yeah sure joy.

As they walked out of the room trudy called for supper. When i sat down the only ones missing were fabian and joy. Figures. We all started making our own little conforsations while we ate then we heard yelling coming form across the hall in eddie, fabian, and mick's room. We all got up from our spots at the table to see what was going on. As we stood out side the door of e.f.m's room this is what we heard.

Joy: HOW IS IT THAT YOU ARE STILL HUNG UP UP ON THAT SLUTTY BOYFRIEND STEALING PIECE OF AMERICAN TRASH WHEN YOUR THE ONE THAT BROKE UP WITH THE WHORE TO BEGIN WITH.

After only that sintence and the silence from fabian, i could feel tears rolling down my cheeks like silent waterfall.

Fabian: i dont know.

Joy: TELL ME YOU DONT LOVE ME AND I'LL LEAVE YOU ALONE.

Fabian: joy i do love you.

Thats when mick, who were trying to comfort me while eddie held me in a hug, opened the door to expose fabian and joy kissing. Thats when i felt it. Heartbrake, ture heartbrake. If i thought it was bad when he broke up with me, i had no clue what i had coming to me now.

Fabian's p.o.v.

Me: joy i do love you b-

I was cut of by her awful lip on mine. All of the sudden the door flew open by mick and he had i rest of the house behind him. Including a very crying, hurt nina. Oh no. How much did she hear?


	2. Chapter 2

Fabian's p.o.v.

My mind's racing.

_Oh no. How long were they standing there listening? Oh no. Oh god NINA! Oh no. No no no no no! How much did she hear!?_

I kept yelling at myself in my head.

_Your so stupid! She probably heard everything judging by the fact that there's practically a waterfall of tears running down her face. See what you've done. Are you happy now? You made the strongest girl you know who you've only seen cry twice, the girl you want to love and care for for the rest of your life, CRY!_

My mind screams at me. Great. Just. Great.

No one's p.o.v.

All of the sudden Nina unwrapped herself from Eddie's hug & bolted for her room.

Eddie, K.T., Amber, Patricia, Fabian: NINA!

After they heard the door slam everyone glared at Fabian and Joy. But out of all the glares that were being given to them Eddie's was the deadliest by far. No one hurts his baby sister ( in case i for got to tell you nina & eddie are brother & sister. Nina's the youngest & eddie is very protective of her) and gets away with it.

It was then that Eddie lunged at Fabian, jaw & fists clenched as tight as he could. Fabian finally realized what was about to happen. he clenched his eyes shut & prepared for the blow he deserved.

**hey guys sorry it took sooo long my ipod broke so i had to get ut fixed. Hope you like. Im so mean i left you with a cliffhanger. Lol **


	3. Chapter 3

Normal p.o.v

He was about to punch Fabian when KT stepped in front of Fabian. There was no way he was gonna punch the his girlfriend so he lowered his fist. When Fabian openned his eyes he was surprised to to see KT between him & the world of pain he would have gotten from the big brother side of Eddie.

KT: guys fighting isn't gonna fix that fact that a girl you both love dearly, in different ways, is upstairs probably locked in her room crying her eyes out! ( BTW: the rooms are Girls: amber, patricia, KT in amber & nina original room, joy, willow, mara, in the other room & nina in the attic.)

Patricia: *walks down the stairs* shes right, Nina locked both doors & i could hear her crying through both. Guys, shes really hurt & upset.

What no one noticed though through all the arguing, was that Joy slowly slipped out of the room, up the stairs, & was on her way to pick the locks of Nina's doors. Once she finally unlocked the & relocked the first door so no one could come up behind her, she quietly crept up the stairs to Nina's room, & unlocked & & relocked that door. Nina didn't even notice someone had gotten in untill Joy grabbed her by the hair & pulled her off the bed.

An ear splitting scream rang through the house, that stopped the fighting downstairs in it's tracks. Everyone immediately went quiet as they heared it. Then the sound of a large thump echoed through the house followed by by a mix of sobs & screams.


End file.
